


The Set-Up

by myriddin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Matchmaking, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10009646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: Written for the JonxSansa Fanfiction’s 15 Days of Valentine’s Event. Day #10: Stood Up/Alone on Valentine’s





	

The last person Sansa Stark expected to be interrupting her Valentine’s wallowing session was Jon Snow. She blinked for fear of Harry’s cheating finally driving her to delusions, but when her vision cleared, he was still there, standing on her doorstep, laden down with a grocery bag, a bottle of wine, and a bakery box.  

“Jon?”

The smile he greeted her with was bright and warm. “Hey.” He held up the hand balancing the box. “Chocolate and strawberry still a combination you like?”

“Um…yeah.”

“Perfect. Now dinner shouldn’t need that much prepping, but it will take a bit to bake…” he trailed off as he saw the complete lack of comprehension on her face. “Didn’t Robb or Margaery call you?”  

When Sansa shook her head, his smile faded, lips pursing and jaw clenching as Sansa realized this was to be one of the few times she had ever witnessed  Jon Snow angry in the decade she’d known him. “I can’t believe….if this was a joke…” He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Robb called me a week ago, insisting that the two of us should spend Valentine’s together since we were both going to be alone otherwise. It was Margaery’s idea that I should cook for you, and that we should watch movies or something. She said you were on board…but they didn’t even tell you, did they?”

“No, they didn’t.” Sansa had never been more reluctant to reveal something in her life. It nearly tangibly hurt her heart to watch his face fall. She couldn’t let this continue. “Is that Pinot Noir?”

“What…yeah, it is. The internet agrees it’s a good wine to have with poultry.”

Sansa stepped back from doorway, motioning with her head for him to come inside. “Bran and Arya claim your cooking is something special. We’ll handle Robb and Marg later, let’s not have all the nice things you brought go to waste.”

Sometime later, Sansa hummed contently as she leaned back against the plush cushions of her sofa, pleasantly full with the phenomenal meal Jon had prepared- baked chicken stuffed with lemon and rosemary served on a nest of roasted potatoes, garlic cloves, and asparagus. Sipping from her second glass of Pinot Noir, she felt a flush of warmth as she remembered watching the graceful, lean lines of Jon’s body moving expertly around the kitchen, the care in his eyes as he made sure her plate stayed full until she could eat no more, the blush that came to his cheeks as she praised the food and his efforts.  

The object of her thoughts walked into the living room, carrying two small plates likely bearing the mysterious dessert he’d refused to reveal. Her eyes widened as he set one of the plates and a fork in front of her, seating himself beside her with his own wine and dessert.  

“Jon, is that cheesecake?”

“Chocolate-dipped strawberry cheesecake,” he confirmed proudly.  

Sansa moaned with appreciation at the first bite, flushing when she saw Jon’s eyes flick to her in response. She distracted herself by turning the TV on and queuing up her Netflix. “You didn’t have to do all of this.”

“I didn’t have to. But I wanted to.”

She set the cheesecake aside for a moment, turning to face him and resting a hand against his knee to get his attention. “Jon. I appreciate this so much, I really do. But why did you really go through so much trouble? Takeout and a movie would have been fine. Instead you remember my favorite winter dessert, you remember I like red over white. Why, Jon?”

He sighed, hesitating for a moment before placing his hand over hers. “Honestly? I really did think that your brother and Margaery set us up for a friend date, and I really did want to something nice for you since you won’t let me kick Hardyng’s ass. But there’s more to it…I’ve liked you for ages, Sansa. You deserved more than nice tonight, you deserved special, I don’t have the most experience, I just sort of fell into a relationship with Ygritte and Val…neither of them wanted real dating…but you, gods, you deserve high-end restaurants and expensive gifts and-”

His rambles were cut off as Sansa brushed her lips against his, a simple, soft thing, but still it was the culmination of every charged moment, every heavy look, every lingering touch and out-of-the-way gesture that had passed between them the past few years.  

Jon reluctantly broke the kiss, closing his eyes as her forehead met his, his body strangely tense and relaxed at the same time. He wondered at the strange paradox.  

“Jon?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m really glad you came over.”

“Me too.”

“Robb and Marg still deserve a talking to, though.”

“Oh, definitely.”


End file.
